


brighter than it used to be

by swimmingseafish



Series: Kerra Ficlets [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I gave Felix his own tag, this is just a short fic but I had fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingseafish/pseuds/swimmingseafish
Summary: How Kerra adopted Felix, her first ranger pet. Mostly from his point of view.
Series: Kerra Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134962
Kudos: 2





	brighter than it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is from Brighter by Patent Pending.)

The kitten knew he was small, and he didn’t care for it.

He was the runt of his litter and had learned quickly that, in order to survive, he’d have to fight—for a place at his mother’s belly, for respect from his siblings, for his caretakers to stop worrying. In time, he earned all but the last.

His caretakers were strange. They looked like plants but moved and made noises not unlike his siblings. They were always quite nice, but he could feel their concern cover him like an overwhelming blanket. He nipped them sometimes when they got too worried. It seemed to help.

They took his siblings away one by one as they got older. He missed them somewhat but grew to expect their departure, and they were happy to leave. His mother, too, left after a time.

His older sister was with him the longest. On the last night, she curled up with him, and they slept next to each other under watchful but warm eyes. In the morning, they took her away.

He began to wonder…did no one want him? Did no one want to make him happy?

For several caretaker rotations, he slept alone. A few of them stroked his fur. It made him feel a little bit better, but his questions remained unanswered.

One day, the caretakers brought someone new to see him.

This one was different.

_Hello?_ A tentative touching of minds, and then—

—he lunged toward her, the caretakers crying out—

—she opened her arms.

He bowled into her, and they both fell to the ground. He could hear her making loud happy noises, and he could feel her body shake with the strength of them.

_Kerra,_ she said to him, mind to mind. _I’m Kerra._

_I know,_ he replied, ridiculously happy. _You’re my plantcat. I’m Felix._

She burst open with amusement and joy, and he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> In the future, Kerra tries to get Felix to call her "sylvari," but he prefers "plantcat." Mostly because it makes her laugh.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
